


Aftermath of Planet Yak

by RavenclawProngs



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Domestic, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 12:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4262937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenclawProngs/pseuds/RavenclawProngs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some days, you earn a shower and a cuddle.  Some days, you just want one.  This is one of the former.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftermath of Planet Yak

The mission had been complete hell and now the entire team was tired, dirty and smelled like they’d been dragged backwards through a yak farm. Carter had taken one look at them and waved off the debriefing until tomorrow. John was pretty sure he loved her for that. He really wasn’t looking forward to explaining this one, though.

He was slumped on the bench in the locker room emptying out his pockets prior to dumping his tac vest and entire uniform into the laundry and wondered if even the Ancient washing machines would be able to handle this one. Without them he was pretty sure his pants would need to be burned.

Rodney was on the bench beside him but turned the other way, already out of his vest and struggling with his boots. John could tell exactly when he won the battle because Rodney gave a little ‘aha!’ followed by two quiet _thumps_. A moment later, Rodney twisted around to throw his balled-up socks at the industrial-sized hamper on the other side of the room, his right hand landing low on John’s back and rubbing firmly enough to be felt. John leaned back just a bit, glad he was finally home.

Neither of them was going to be good for anything for a good eight hours, to say nothing of Ronon, who’d been in even worse shape and been smart enough not to sit down before heading into the shower; but being relieved of duty until 1100 tomorrow meant they could at least get some real sleep and maybe fool around in the morning.

John turned his head and caught Rodney’s eye. “It’s good to be home.”

Rodney grinned wryly. “It will be once we no longer smell like livestock. And other less savory things.”

John wrinkled his nose. “Point.”


End file.
